No Light to Dusk
by Suikazura
Summary: A girl, her brother, and a mysterious stranger. So much in one night but how will it all end.
1. Chapter 1

_Dusk was born once again. A light fog crept among the forest. The stars in the sky did not let a spark of light become visible. No animal dared to go out. Deep within the dark heart of the forest was tiny cottage built for two. Torches burned outside around the cottage. A blazing warm fire lit and kept the inside of the cottage warm. _

_A boy walked about the room and a young girl sat in a chair that seemed to be made for a giant bear. The young man was of average height. He had bright flaming hair and sky blue eyes. His complexion was pale and covered with freckles. His age seemed to surpass twenty-three. The young girl sitting in the chair looked weak and very delicate in appearance. Unlike her brother, She had short ebony hair with green neon eyes. Her complexion was pale, but with no freckles. Meira still sat in the chair watching her brother, Ben, about to leave. _

_Ben didn't say where he was going, but that he would be gone. Ben put his jacket on and grabbed his bag. _

"_I'm leaving, now", Ben said. Ben walked to the door and opened it._

_Meira followed behind him. He walked out across the threshold breathing in the cold night air. Meira stayed back behind the threshold. He turned back on his left foot to face his sister. She seemed much younger than fifteen. The little girl he raised into a young women. _

"_I want you to lock at the doors and windows. Also, keep the torches burning", Ben said. _

"_I will. There's nothing to worry about", She replied. _

"_Just do it and stay safe. If there's a strange-" Ben tried to say being cut off all of a sudden. _

"_I know where the shot gun is." Meira said leaning against the door._

"_I'm serious. There have been attacks and murders. Do you know who the victims have been? Young girls like you." _

"_Alright, argument won . I'll do what you say." _

"_Now, that's my dear sis being safe", Ben said with a little smirk. _

"_Ok, Ben, time for you to go. Goodbye." _

"_Goodbye and goodnight, little sis." Ben walked off and was soon out of site. Meira went back inside and closed the door locking it tight._

_She walked over to the kitched counter a picked up a plate of warm cinnamon sticks glittering with sugar. She guzzled all the sticks with a glass of goats' milk. She disposed of everything. She disposed of everything and began to go around the cottage and locked all the doors. _

_Meira walked down the short the short distant hall to her room. The tile floor beneath her feet was freezing cold. She walked straight into room and opened her closet. She changed into her long elephant flannel pajamas. She threw the clothes she took off in the laundry hamper and went over to her window next to her bed to lock it. The last window was now locked. Meira hopped into bed and covered up to stay warm. She pulled the covers tight to her like a bug in a rug. She clapped once and her ceiling light turned off. She snuggled. her head against her pillow. and was off to the land of sweet dreams. _


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was still and quiet. Death was a pleasure when such a man was around or near. The things the man would do would be nightmares that would creep in the mind for years. He could control and take away anyone's will. He could reach deep inside the mind and know everything from one thought.

A very tall man stood outside the window of a small cottage. Erik had black hair and pale skin. His eyes were the color of mystery, such a violet eyes were meant to cause trouble. He thirsted for another victim, but someone who would be able to take the mark and change. 

He saw a window and peeped in. There was a girl lying in bed and he sensed it. He recognized the strength a aura should have when marked. It was in the girl's aura. He would mark her and make her a slave to the moon. He just had to get to her tonight before the full moon rose to its highest point in the sky.

Merira woke up and heard a scratching noise from her window. She encored it at first, but heard it again. She slowly got out from her bed and walked over to the window. She got closer to her window until she was standing right in front of it. She peered out and saw nothing. Meira turned away heading back to bed. 

BANG! A large sound came from her window. She quickly turned back around. Her window was open and she saw a man. Erik broke through the window and was in the girl's room. His eyes gazed upon the petite girl and he saw how much she trembled in fear. Meira was scared and only froze . 

The man was a beast. She saw his purple eyes and began to hope death had not come for her. Erik stepped back to allow himself space and he shifted into a black wolf. He stalked closer to her. 

Meira stepped, but tripped on a bump in the carpet floor and toppled to the ground. She fell with a harsh landing getting red carpet burns on her knees. Erik could already smell her blood. Meira sat back and starred at the beast. There was no where's she could escape to. Meria swallowed her fear with a few gulps.

"Who are you", Meira demanded Erik looked her in the face. "

That should not be the question. You should wonder what is going to happen to you and not who I am." Erik growled. 

" Just look into my eyes and it will all be over." 

Meira crawled back away from him trying to get as much space she could between them. There was just little room to that. Meira tried to look away from the wolf's beautiful violet eyes, but they allured her to much. She was an insect caught in a spider's wed. Any given move would alert the beast. 

Erik slowly got her to keep her looking into his eyes. He slowly took her deep in to a trance trapping her in a quiet state. Meira was not aware of anything. She lost all her senses. Erik moved very slowly towards Meira like she was his prey. He was by her side. He extended his claws on his right paw and striked Merira swiping his claws diagonally across her back. 

Long marks appeared past her ripped pajama shirt and skin. Oozing crimson blood poured from the gashed deep in her back. Pain soured through her endlessly, but she felt nothing while in the trance. She was just a statue. Erik stepped back and starred at her. His job was done. She was now marked. Meira's green eyes disappeared behind closed eyes lids and the rest of her body fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_She laid on the ground soaking everything with her filthy blood. Erik watched her has she began to loose all her human life. Soon he would return for her when he felt it was right. _

_The change of the wolf was quick but dangerous. People loose their mind and their selves. The only thing a person has is a new start but with nothing in hand._

_He moved away from her a left out through the window and landed on to the cold dirt ground. He began to increase his speed to get away from the cottage. She would soon be no more. _

_Ben was returning home. He walked up the path that led to the front door. Once he got to the door he opened and entered the cottage with creaking steps. The torches outside the cottage still burned but the cottage appeared abandoned from the outside. All the lights were off. It was pitch black. The fire that burned earlier had become a pile of cold ashes._

_An ominous feeling breeze swept across his skin from the direction of his sisters room. Ben dropped his bag on the ground and made his way to Meira's room. _

"_Meira", Ben called out. "Meira, I've returned." _

_His steps became quite and more cautious. Ben did not here a reply from his sister. A he got closer to Meira's room, her began to smell a fowl odor. He twisted her door knob and slammed her door open. He froze right in his tracks. He had no words for what he saw. _

_Ben saw his little sister on the ground drenched in blood. He ran to his sister's side and wrapped her his arms around her bloodied body. HE felt a cold draft from the window. He looked toward the window. It was still open. From his sister's body were track marks of wolf paws leading to and out the window._

_At once, The stranger came to his mind. The one that had been murdering many young girls. He picked his sister up laid her on her bed. Ben just gazed at the lifeless body. Meira lost all color and was pale. The life that once filled her now perished. Ben balled his hand into heavy fist._

"_I promise, Meira, I will find and die trying if I must to destroy the creature that did this to you. And the others." Ben whispered to all of the night, Before, Ben exited the room, he took one last look at his sister. _

_He closed her door. Ben changed into fresh clothes. HE packed various knives and dagger in his boots and pockets. He then loaded his shout gun and headed out. Ben walked around the cottage to the open window of his sister's room. He made out the wolf tracks and with way they went. He was ready for the hunt to begin. As Ben went deeper into the forest, the tracks began to get light and become more invisible. He had yet to meet the ravenous creature that killed his sister. _

_Erik was now in his human form. He was still waiting on Meira. He soon sensed her. He could feel how much progress she was making into becoming a wolf. When it was time he would go to her. _

_Erik's acute hearing heard foot steps not too far. He heard every step digging into the earth with much force. The person lurking was coming for him. Like, a shadow he moved in the night to me his adversary Ben was blinded by the deep murky fog. He was the only animal in the forest except for the creature he hunted._

_He moved carefully like he was made glass and would break any moment as he walked through the thick fog. With every step, he tightened his grip on the shot gun. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Erik saw the young flaming hair man from behind an army of trees. He smiled to himself. He could easily kill the man. Erik was on the prowl and moved closer to his target. Ben heard the snap of twigs. He thought he saw a man beyond the fog moving closer, but must have been mistaken._

_The forest was mischievous at night. He heard growling further ahead of him. Ben got closer. The fog had soon dimmed. What once was thought have been a man was now a shadowed wolf. The wolf walked forward closely. _

_Ben stepped back. Ben saw blood mixed with the shadow of the wolf's sleek fur. He knew that he faced the beast that killed his sister, now Erik snapped his jaws at Ben ready to gouge his teeth into his skin. Ben prepared his shot gun and had his hand ready to pull the trigger at the wolf's first strike. Erik was ready to pounce. _

_Both beast and human saw into each others eyes but understood nothing about the other. Ben was brave, but unsure of what fate would decide. Erik knew who was going to win. _

_Sadly, the man's death would not be remembered. Erik was going to kill the man; what ever it took to end the life of the man. Both were ready to attack at the same time. _

_Erik charged at Ben and Ben fired his shot gun. Erik dodged every bullet that was aimed at him. He rammed himself in to Ben. Ben hit the ground landing backward.. Erik attacked. He dug his claws and sunk his jaws into Ben's skin. Blood gushed from every wound Erik made. Ben grew weaker by every second that passed by. _

_Ben now had the death appearance of his sister. He had just a few more moments of life left._

"_At least I tried sis. I did my best. I'll see yeah soon." Ben's eyes closed and he was far gone reaching his way to the golden gates above. _

_Erik was satisfied with himself. Nothing was now in his way. He stayed wolf and made his way back to the cottage to Meira. It was time for her. He left the body for nature to dispose of. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Meira awoke gulping in breaths of air. Slowly, she calmed down. She sat up, but her eyes remained closed. The wounds on her back were completely healed. **_

_**Her mind was blank. Nothing remained. She was ready. She opened her eyes. She took the view of her surroundings in. Nothing was familiar. Everything was a stranger. Her human memory of before was dead and buried. Almost, as if, she had been reborn as something new. **_

_**She relaxed against her headboard. So much of many was rushing through her. She felt enormous power and strength within her. She need to walk and be free and not be restrained. Meira got out of bed in a quick flash and walked over to her window. **_

_**She looked at and up at the sky. She saw a beautiful bright full moon. The beauty of the moon captured her. She had a need to be out and under it's light. Everything washed away and her instincts took over. **_

_**She shifted from human form into a black wolf of shadows. She made her way out the window under the moon and just started to run. Erik returned to Meria but saw she was gone. He caught her new sent and followed it. Everything was a she was a beast herself. **_

_**Meira stopped to sniff the night air. Hunger soon controlled her. She craved for bloody raw meat of an animal. She caught a sent in the air. She tracked the sent with her nose. She now saw a dead man lying on the ground. She looked down at the man. **_

_**He had flaming hair. Part of her heart sank when before him and she cried for him. She did not know why. The wolf side of her became stronger and told her the man was food. **_

_**Meira opened her jaws and ate her way through the stomach of her own brother. Erik saw Meira lying beside the dead body she had just devoured. He smirked evilly. **_

"_**Only if she knew who that was", he thought. **_

_**Meria sensed him and jumped into attack mode. Both wolves just gazed at each other and nodded. They saw they were the same and alone. Erik made his way to her. **_

"_**You are a wolf," he said. " A wolf's life is lonely. Must you be alone." **_

"_**I am alone .It is what beast like us deserve." Meria replied back.**_

_**Erik moved closer to her. **_

_**Meira moved closer to Erik and bit into his neck causing him splintering pain. **_

"_**I decide for myself", She growled at him fiercely. **_

"_**It is your own sadness you shall suffer." Erik whispered as he abandoned her and ran away into the night. **_

_**Both Erik and Meria remained alone never to cross paths again. Erik would be ruled by the dark shadows he carried with him. Meria would decided for herself but remain filled with an unknown saddens for someone inside her. A slave to the moon she had become and would be . Like the moon, One side is seen and the rest is hidden. Meira would only know of the wolf, while everything about who she used to be would stay hidden never to be know again.**_


End file.
